


Dance for Me

by WolfStar_85



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bath Sex, First Time, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Lapdance, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23579929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfStar_85/pseuds/WolfStar_85
Summary: "The Prefect's bathroom is a perfect place to take a bath!" Cedric told Harry with a small smirk on his face. "Meet me there tonight after everyone goes to bed, just trust me."
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 240





	Dance for Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:   
> Don't own. Making no money. For entertainment purposes only

Harry frowned as he made his way to the Prefect's bathroom. Cedric had instructed him to go. When he got there he stripped out into just his shorts and got into the bath, started it and let it fill then frowned. He was here… now what?

"Dunk the egg and your head under the water." Cedric's voice said from somewhere to Harry's left.

Harry looked around, seeing Cedric slip into the bath in his yellow and black shorts. "What happens?" He asked curiously. 

Cedric chuckled as he practically swam over. "Just try it for yourself. You'll see." He said as he placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. His blue eyes sparkling.

Harry nodded and did what Cedric said then he heard it. A faint singing. He came back up to see Cedric smiling. "Merpeople." He said and Cedric nodded.

"Apparently the next task has something to do with the lake and the merpeople in it." Cedric said as he looked over Harry's glistening wet torso. He ran his hands along Harry's chest. 

Harry shuddered at the touch then backed away a bit. "What are you doing?" He asked curiously. 

Cedric simply smiled. "It's okay Harry." He said in a soft and gentle voice. "I would never hurt you. I just, I think you're rather sexy."

Harry frowned. No one had ever told him anything like that before. "You do?" He asked. "I mean… thanks. I think."

Cedric chuckled and moved to Harry again, lightly running his hands along Harry's chest. "Yes, I do." He answered. "And you're quite welcome." He let his fingers brush over Harry's nipples, and watched Harry shudder from the sensation.

Harry didn't really know what to do, the touch did feel kind of good. And no one had ever shown him attention like this before. Still, should they really be doing this here? "Not… not that I don't want to… whatever we're doing here… but… what if someone comes in and sees?" 

Cedric chuckled again. "Only ones that will are the ghosts and they won't say anything." 

"Except Peeves." Harry muttered and he was met with another chuckle.

"I have made sure Peeves would be occupied most of the night." Cedric said as he ran his hands up and down Harry's front. He wet his lips and leaned in to press his lips lightly against Harry's, just to see what Harry would do.

Harry of course, didn't know what to do. It was an innocent kiss, right? He ended up allowing it and out of curiosity of what might happen, he returned the kiss.

Cedric smiled and pulled back, his hands slipping around Harry's back and down to his waist, pulling Harry against him. "Just remember, I won't hurt you." He then ducked his head and took one of Harry's nipples into his mouth, lightly sucking on it.

Harry let out a surprised moan. The touch had felt better than he had expected. His back arched a bit, pushing his chest more toward Cedric.

Cedric smiled and after a moment pulled off. "Did that feel good?"

Harry swallowed and nodded. "Uh, Cedric… what we're about to do, is… is it legal?" 

Cedric chuckled. "You catch on fast." He said then nodded. "It is only if you want it to happen. But if you don't want it to, then you have to tell me so I can stop. If you don't want it, and I do it anyway that's not legal. Do you… want it?" 

Harry bit his lip. He knew what was going to likely end up happening between him and Cedric and while he'd never had sex before, he had snogged a time or two and he had jerked off once or twice. He nodded. "Please." He said in a quiet voice. 

Cedric smiled and nodded gently. "You have to trust me okay?"

Harry nodded gently. "I trust you. Just be gentle, I've never done it before."

Cedric smiled and nodded. "I've never taken it before, but I have given it a few times. I'll be gentle. We only have the water for lubrication and while it's not the most ideal, it will be better than nothing."

Harry nodded, though it was plain he was nervous. "Does it hurt?" 

"I won't lie to you." Cedric sighed softly. "It will some at first, but once you adjust to me, the pain should give way to pleasure. And I'll try to make the pain go away fast."

Harry nodded. "How do you want me?" He asked curiously.

Cedric appeared to think on this a moment then positioned Harry so that he was facing the edge of the bath. He put Harry's hands on the side then moved in behind him and pressed against him, kissing his neck lightly. "Try not to think about it so much and that will help. Just let me help you feel good tonight."

Harry nodded and parted his legs some, he tilted his head to the side allowing Cedric access.

Cedric chuckled quietly before kissing Harry's neck again; his hands roaming along Harry's body to pause at his butt cheeks. He felt Harry stiffen. "Easy." He whispered. "You need to keep it relaxed or I will end up hurting you."

Harry took a breath and let it out slowly. He nodded to give Cedric the go ahead.

Cedric resumed kissing Harry's neck, hoping to distract him as he teased and rubbed Harry's entrance. He ran a finger lightly over the hole then pressed gently before rubbing again. He did this several times before carefully pressing the tip of his finger into Harry's tight hole.

Harry gasped feeling the finger breach his entrance. It didn't hurt per say, just felt uncomfortable. 

"Easy sweetheart." Cedric whispered as he carefully eased his finger deeper into Harry's ass. "I know, give me a second and I'll show you a little something that I'm fairly certain will definitely help." 

Harry tried to remain calm, breathe evenly but the deeper Cedric's finger went, the more uncomfortable it felt, that was until Cedric turned his wrist and curled his finger against Harry's prostate. Harry's back arched and he gasped again, a small sound slipping out of his throat. 

Cedric chuckled, rubbing that spot lightly. He held Harry with his free hand wrapped around Harry's waist. "I gotcha." He said softly.

Harry, at the moment, was feeling nothing but pleasure. His body shivering at each rub to his prostate. "W-What is… that?" He asked with a stammer to his voice.

"That." Cedric said rubbing it again. "Is the prostate. It's filled with tons of nerves and one of the best spots for something like this. Look between your legs, you're getting a hard on."

Harry glanced down and sure enough, he was quite erect. "Wow." He said simply.

Cedric smiled and while Harry was preoccupied, he carefully slipped a second finger into Harry's tight hole. It instantly clamped down around his fingers and he heard how Harry gave a small whimper. "Shhh. I know baby." He whispered as he slowly began to pump his fingers in and out of Harry's ass. 

Cedric worked with Harry until he was sure it was okay then pulled back. He gently took hold of Harry's cock with one hand and his own with the other. He gave Harry a few strokes, going up and down slowly as he pressed the tip of his own to Harry's entrance. 

Harry bit at his lip trying to stifle the sounds he was making. It felt good! He couldn't help it. It felt better than he could have imagined! That is, until he felt Cedric's cock head pushing into his hole. He whimpered but gently pressed back as well, trying to help.

Cedric took his time, not rushing it and within a few seconds to a full minute the head of his cock was inside Harry's ass.

Harry remained perfectly still. It hurt on initial entry and still did sting some, but as he slowly adjusted to Cedric's size a soft sound slipped out. He nodded. "Okay…"

Cedric pushed in some then out then back in slowly a few times as he worked them to a slow steady pace. 

"Hmm." Harry moaned quietly. "It feels better than I thought it would."

Cedric smiled. "Good." He said. "I was hoping it would." He said before he sped up just a little.

Harry let out a soft moan and bit at his lip. "Cedric…" he whispered. 

Cedric chuckled softly as he worked up to a steady pace.

Before Harry realized what he was doing, his own hips began to move with each of Cedric's slow steady thrusts.

"That's it Harry." Cedric said softly. "Just nice, slow movements, no need to rush this."

Harry wasn't sure how long he could keep with slow movements, it was feeling too good and his body was instinctively telling him to speed up. He moaned softly. "Cedric… Mmm. It feels good… So good." 

Cedric smiled and nodded, moaning softly. "Yes," he said. "It really does. Harry, I'm going to have to speed up some, is that okay?"

Harry nodded. "Yes please, Cedric." He said in a soft voice and just to encourage it, he sped up his own motions.

Cedric let out a moan and matched Harry. "Oh yes, Harry… That's it… Mmm." 

Harry shook a bit, a strange feeling building up inside him. "Ced… Mmm… Cedric…" 

"That's it Harry…" Cedric said softly, kissing Harry's neck. "Let it happen, don't hold back."

"Wh-what is it?" Harry asked.

"You're about to have an orgasm. It's perfectly natural." Cedric explained. "Just let it happen I promise you love it."

Harry moaned grinding back against Cedric and soon his hips jerked, and he let out a loud moan as he orgasmed, several spurts of cum shot out of his cock into the water.

It wasn't long until Cedric thrust hard into Harry, holding there with his hands wrapped around Harry's waist and one on Harry's cock, milking him of his cum and he too orgasmed, several ropes spurting out into Harry's ass. 

Harry panted heavily. "Wow." He whispered. "That was…"

"Amazing." Cedric supplied as he pulled out of Harry and Harry nodded.

"Yes." Harry said nodding, turning around in Cedric's arms. "Never expected it to be like that."

Cedric smiled gently. "I'm glad you enjoyed it." He said. 

Harry giggled. "I did." He admitted. "Why did you choose me, though? I'm nothing special."

"But you are." Cedric said. "No… Not because of what you're 'famous' for. Because of… You're you. And… Harry… You're just not like the others… You don't see anyone for what house they are in… Like most do… You see people for… who they are, and...I like that."

Harry blushed and smiled. "Thanks." He said. "So uh… Do you want to, you know... go out? Start dating?" 

Cedric smiled and nodded. "Yes, I would love to be your boyfriend!" He said and kissed Harry gently. "Come on. We best get dressed and go to our common rooms." 

Harry nodded. "Okay!" Harry said nodding as he turned and got out of the bath. 

Cedric let the water drain and got out as well. He leaned in and kissed Harry again gently before they both dressed and headed to their respect common rooms for the night.


End file.
